


Hidden Secrets

by gayyyluigi, mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Trans!Oswald, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: After Edward and Oswald make love for the first time, Edward is overwhelmed with anxiety and leave Oswald alone that night. Alone and heartbroken, Oswald tries to cope with what Edward has done to him the best he could, but soon Oswald finds out that he is pregnant. After feeling rejected by Edward, Oswald hits his pregnancy from him. Without having any proper communication between into lovers, things start to take a violent turn.





	Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay Emmett and I did. It was so fun and we loved it so much that we edited into a fic. Please enjoy! Hope those who read it love it as much as we do!

Edward’s relationship with Oswald has always been on the friendship level. They’d work together while Oswald was the mayor of Gotham. They’ve killed together in Edward’s loft and they’ve lived together at various times in their relationship, but never have they been intimate with each other until today.   
  
Edward couldn’t help it. Oswald was more dashing today and he couldn’t help but notice him. His eyes were fixated on him as they sat at the brunch meeting Jerome had put together for his “Legion of Horribles.”   
  
The fur on Oswald’s coat framed his face like a painting and the splash of purple in his hair was an unexpected accessory which only highlighted Edward’s physical attraction to him. He couldn’t help but stare at the man all night, gasping and looking away every time Oswald caught him spying.

After the brunch had ended, Edward made his move on Oswald, flirting with him in hopes to gain what he thinks they both want.

Oswald had had feelings for Edward for quite some time, but he'd never been brave enough to make a move on him. He'd gotten so close to trying a few times, only to chicken out at the last minute. It was ridiculous— he was the king of Gotham's underworld, but he wasn't even brave enough to approach the man he fancied!  
  
However, now it appeared that he didn't have to make the first move. After their brunch, Edward had begun to flirt with him heavily, which was quite the surprise to Oswald. He had never known that Edward had feelings for him too, but it appeared as if he did, if this flirting was anything to go off of.  
  
The flirting reached the point to where Oswald was extremely hot and bothered, and he was red-faced and needy for Edward. He'd been wanting this for so long, and now that he had Edward, he was greedy for more. He wanted as much as he could get, and was willing to do anything to get it.

“My feelings for you aren’t recent, even though they might seem to be. I’ve wanted this... you... us for a while now and I finally have the confidence to let you know,” Edward said, twisting a finger in the fur of Oswald’s coat and he lets it fall down to graze over the buttons. “I want to show you a different side of me. If you’d like to indulge in what I have in mind.”

"Oh, Edward," Oswald gasped, shivering under Edward's gentle touch. "Please.... I'd love to indulge you. Please, I need this, I need you...! I've loved you for such a long time, I've just been too afraid to tell you. I want you, Edward."

“So we shouldn’t waste any more time then. Which one of these rooms to do you want me to fuck you in?”

Oswald shuddered when Edward so boldly talked about fucking him. Oh, god, he had wanted this for far too long, and now it’s actually happening. It’s really happening. “I have lube in my bedroom, so there would probably be the best choice... unless you had any other preferences, in which case I’m open to your suggestions.”

“No, I’m pretty easy,” Edward says, pushing his body up against Oswald’s, slowly backing him up against the wall and suddenly lays a kiss on his lips stealing away the birdie’s breath.

Oswald gasped, not expecting Edward to suddenly press against him and kiss him like that, but he quickly adapted, though, gripping onto the lapels of Edward’s suit jacket. He melds into the kiss, shifting sweetly as he closes his eyes. This was heavenly. He then wraps his arms around Edward, holding him close before slowly breaking the kiss. “Well hello, Mr. Nygma...” He said thickly.

However, Edward doesn’t reply with words, and he kisses him again.  “Mmm,” he hums sweetly on his lips, hand falling to the sides of Oswald’s hips. “Hello, Mr. Cobblepot,” he eventually comments. “How about you show me to that bedroom?”

Oswald took Edward by the hand, leading him up to the bedroom. His heart was going ninety miles an hour, and he felt like he was on Cloud Nine. This was actually happening. He was about to have sex with the love of his life. He almost wanted to pinch himself to see if it was all a dream, but he decided that if it was indeed a dream, he didn't want to wake up from it.  
  
Once they were in the bedroom, Edward leads Oswald to the bed and he sat down, holding on to Oswald standing in front of him by his hips. He looks up at Oswald and smiles adoringly. “How about we start with a little strip show?” he suggested with a wink.  
  
Oswald blushed, freckles more prominent against the glow, laughing nervously. "You, ah, you want me to strip for you...?" He ran his tongue over his lips before nibbling on it, pausing for a second, then nodded. "I suppose I could do that..." He began to unbutton his jacket slowly, making Ed watch as he undid button after button.  
  
“That’s right, little birdie, take it all off. Let me see what you’ve been hiding.”  
  
After doffing the jacket, Oswald got to work unbuttoning his shirt as well. He was a bit embarrassed, having never been shirtless in front of Edward before. He hoped that Edward didn't mind his pudgy form.  
  
“Well, isn’t that a lovely sight?” Edward says, putting his hands on Oswald’s waist, squeezing gently at his little love handles. “I’ve always wondered if you had a little pudge that I could play with. Now I know.” He leans into him and places a kiss just above Oswald’s belly button. “Keep going, little birdie, you’re still wearing too many clothes.”  
  
Oswald gasped and shivered as Edward played with his love handles. He was very relieved that Edward was okay with his weight, and pleasantly surprised that he saw it as a turn-on.   
  
Hands beginning to tremble in anticipation, Oswald let his shirt fall to the floor and began to unbutton his pants, then pulled down the zipper. "Would you like to do the honors of removing my pants?" Oswald asked, smiling at Edward. "There's, ah, a bit of a surprise... you might not find what you're expecting there."  
  
“Oh really?” Edward says with a smirk, squeezing the fat at Oswald’s hips a little more. “Are you much bigger than I think?” He slides his hands to Oswald’s belt and unbuckles it before working on the button and zipper. “I’m getting closer,” he says, looking up at Oswald with a sparkle in his eyes. He dips his hands in the back of his pants and grips Oswald’s ass for a moment before sliding his them down, taking the pants with him.  
  
Oswald blushed shamefully as Edward mentioned him perhaps being bigger than expected. No, that wasn’t the case. In fact, Edward would not find a cock there at all. Instead, he would find that Oswald possessed a vagina rather than a penis. Oswald was transgender, though he’d never admitted it to Edward before.  
  
Edward then pulled down Oswald’s underwear and much to his surprise he didn’t find what he was looking for underneath. His eyes widened and he looked up at Oswald, speechless to what to say. He hadn’t known this about Oswald before this moment. They were very close friends. Did Oswald not trust him enough to tell him?  
  
“Surprise,” Oswald said nervously, giving Edward an awkward smile. “I, ah... I hope this doesn’t change anything... I’m still me, and I still want you, Edward.”  
  
Edward thought for a moment. This is a lot to take in, but does it really have to change the way he feels for him? Oswald is a man no matter the circumstances and Edward wanted to fuck this man. He turns back to face Oswald and a smile stretches on his face. “What a lovely surprise, Oswald. Instead of your ass, I’ll have a soft wet pussy snuggling my cock. I only wish you would have told me. Did you not trust me to know?”  
  
Oswald let out a breath of relief, tears stinging at his eyes. “Of course I trusted you, Edward... I just couldn’t find the words to tell you.” He leaned down and kissed Edward tenderly, smiling against his lips. “I’m glad you’re ok with this. I would probably go mad if you decided not to fuck me!”  
  
“Of course I am. I’d go mad too if I didn’t fuck you.” Edward gently rubbed the outside of Oswald’s thigh. “I wouldn’t get you all this way and not fuck you. Just look at you. You’re so beautiful.”  
  
“Really...?” Oswald blushed deeply, chuckling softly. “Thank you so much, Edward... that... that means more than you know.” He ran his fingers through Edward’s hair. “Now... can I see that lovely body of yours, my dear...?”  
  
“You can, but you have to help me take my clothes off.”  
  
“I suppose I could do that,” Oswald chuckled. He helped Edward to his feet, then began unbuttoning Edward’s shirt. “Before we get any further, do you have any surprises for me like I had for you, or is everything pretty normal with you?” He laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
“I just have the usual stuff, boring really. I’m not a beautiful package of surprises like you.”  
  
“Mm, not boring to me,” Oswald grinned as he unbuttoned Edward’s pants. “I can’t wait to see what’s in there. I bet it’ll fill me up very nicely.”  
  
“I sure hope so. He’s getting very excited to meet you.” He says with a chuckle, helping Oswald take off his pants.    
  
Once his underwear was out of the way, Edward cock sprung from his clothing, standing at full attention to the gorgeous sight of Oswald before him.  
  
As Edward's cock was revealed, the organ standing erect from Edward's body, Oswald's mouth watered in anticipation. "Oh, Edward... You're pretty damn big, aren't you...?" He grinned, leaning down and kissing the head of Edward's cock. "This little fella isn't so little after all, now is he? I bet he'll fill my pussy to the brim!"  
  
“Let’s find out.” Edward pulled Oswald on top of him, laying back in the bed as he kisses him passionately. His hands slid down his back, making their way to the man’s plump ass and gives him another squeeze. One hand slides down just a little further and slips between Oswald’s swollen lips, feeling how wet the man really was for him.  
  
"A-ah, Ed!" Oswald gasped as Edward's fingers made their way between his lips, feeling his soft wetness. He kissed Ed once more, overwhelmed with sensation. "Th-this is my first time, so be gentle, Eddie..."  
  
“I will, I promise.” Edward pushes his finger in a little more feeling how tight Oswald really was. “Oh, god, you’re going to feel so good around me.”  
  
Oswald shivered as Edward inserted a finger inside of him. “Mmm... yes, just like that...”  
  
“You like that, little birdie?” He asks, slowly sliding his finger in and out of Oswald.  
  
“I do,” Oswald murmured, rolling his hips against Edward’s hand. “That’s very nice...”  
  
“I knew you would.” Edward kisses Oswald, slipping his tongue into the man mouth, fondling his wet pussy to get him ready for more.  
  
Oswald let out a surprised noise as Edward tongue-kissed him. It was an odd sensation, but overall not an unpleasant one, and Oswald relaxed into it, allowing Edward to explore his mouth.  
  
“Mmm,” Edward hums into the kiss, sliding a second finger inside of Oswald.  
  
Oswald gasped softly as the second finger was added, trembling under Edward’s touch. It felt so strange to be stretched like this, but not bad at all. He loved the feeling, and pressed against it, wanting more.  
  
Edward moves his fingers inside of Oswald, curling, twisting, scissoring them to stretch his new lover.  
  
As Edward curled his fingers, Oswald took in a sharp breath, quivering. "O-oh! Right there, Edward, please...!"  
  
“Is that the spot?” Edward repeated his action, hoping to get another rise out of him.  
  
“A-ah, yes!” Oswald cried, grinding down against Edward’s fingers to get more of the pleasurable feeling. “That’s the spot, ah...!”  
  
“Now that I know that’s the sweet spot, I’ll be aiming right there with my cock.”   
  
He suddenly turned Oswald over on his back so that he was on top of the shorter man. His hand slipped out of his opening and he started to play with Oswald’s little cock. He strokes it gently, rubbing it between his index and middle fingers, feeling it quiver with need.   
  
He kisses Oswald’s jawline, savoring every press against his flesh. He’s wanted this for so long and now it’s happening. He always thought he’d be the one getting fucked by Oswald thick drooling cock. He was always so dominating and Edward wanted his cock pounding endlessly inside him. But that didn’t seem to be the case and Edward didn’t mind that his fantasy isn’t going to come true on their first time. Maybe next time Edward can get Oswald a strap on and he’ll be willing to fuck him into the mattress.   
  
However, until then, Edward is going to fuck Oswald’s sweet drenched pussy until he screams for him to stop.  
  
As he was flipped over, Oswald gasped, shivering blissfully at Ed’s dominance. Oh, how he loved this sudden change in attitude... Oswald had always known that Edward had a dominant side, even if he didn’t let it show. Now, that dominant side was coming out in full force, and Oswald couldn’t be more thrilled.  
  
With Edward’s fingers playing at his cock, Oswald could hardly stand it, overwhelmed with pleasure. He whimpered softly, arching into Edward’s skilled touch, needing more. If Edward didn’t hurry up and fuck him soon, Oswald wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last.  
  
“E-Ed,” Oswald murmured, looking up at Ed with pleasure-drunken eyes. “I need to feel you inside of me, please...!”  
  
Edward removed his fingers from Oswald’s cock then took hold of his own, coating it with Oswald’s clear liquid to slicken himself to slid inside him with ease. He kisses Oswald’s lips, lining his cock up with Oswald’s opening, then slowly push himself inside him, feeling Oswald stretch to take the thickness of his cock.   
  
The warmth sent waves of pleasure through his body and he started to thrust. Slowly at first so Oswald can get used to having a cock inside him.  
  
“O-oh, Edward,” Oswald moaned as Ed pushed into him slowly. He spread his legs a bit farther to accommodate him, trembling from the overwhelming sensation. Then, when Edward started to thrust, Oswald whimpered desperately, holding onto Edward. “F-fuck, Ed,” Oswald swore. “You’re so big...!”  
  
“Do you need me to stop?”  
  
“N-no, that was a compliment,” Oswald said, pleading. “Don’t stop, please...!”  
  
“Okay, I won’t.”  
  
Edward continues to take slow steady lunges against Oswald, kissing him tenderly, loving the way Oswald’s hip slowly rolled with his rhythm. He was getting used to it and Edward could tell, so he’ll be picking up the pace.  
  
Oswald was beginning to adapt to the feeling of Edward inside him, and he moaned, pressing himself against Edward with every thrust. “Oh, Eddie...”  
  
“You’re amazing, Oswald. You’re doing so good. You feel so good.” He started to pick up the pace, fucking Oswald a little harder. “Let me know if it’s too much. I could get a bit carried away.” He whispers, stroking Oswald’s hair.  
  
“Go ahead and get carried away,” Oswald whispered right back, clutching onto Edward as he began to move faster. “I don’t mind... I want you to feel good. I want us to feel good.”  
  
He kisses Oswald, nipping at his bottom lip and bites it lightly tugging it with him as he pulls away. He licks his bottom lip before sitting up on his knees, holding Oswald down by the hips.   
  
He thrust inside him, gazing at the bliss deep in Oswald’s eyes, and draws out before pumping himself within those hot wet walls over and over, each lunge a little harder than the last.  
  
Edward's sudden change to a very dominant pose surprised Oswald, and he gasped, eyes widening in surprise. This was a very sexy side of Edward, one that he had never seen before.  
  
"E-Edward, fuck!" Oswald swore, cock throbbing as Edward fucked him harder and harder. He was beyond words at this point, whimpering and whining as he was dominated by Edward.  
  
Edward took in every whimper, every moan that escaped Oswald’s lips and it fueled him with more desire. He fucks Oswald harder and harder, heavy balls smacking against the man’s ass each time he slid his cock out and rammed it back inside. He breathes heavily, watching his cock disappear and reappear from Oswald’s wet opening. The sight was addicting. He was inside of Oswald Cobblepot, the king of Gotham, the most powerful man in the city, and Edward had him whimpering, quivering, and sweating at the end of his cock.  
  
With each thrust, Oswald let out a noise of pleasure, skin slapping against Edward's in their passion. He was panting now, a sheen of sweat glimmering on his skin as Edward pounded into him. He looked up at Edward with love and passion, eyes glimmering.  
  
“You’re so pretty, Oswald. You’re going to make me cum...” Then a thought came to Edward’s mind, something that never crossed him until just now. Should he cum inside Oswald? He knows that with Oswald being a trans man that pregnancy could be low, but it can happen. “Do… do… do you want me to pull out?” He suddenly asks.  
  
"Wh-why would you do that?" Oswald managed, clinging to Edward desperately. "I n-need you inside of me...! Please, don't pull out...!"  
  
“I just thought maybe... n-never mind.”   
  
Instead of pulling out, Edward kept going, pumping his thick, drooling cock deep inside of Oswald’s soft vag. He closes his eyes, moaning and breathing heavily as his orgasm drew nearer. “I’m gonna... I’m gonna...” Edward tried to give warning, the overstimulation of the friction between them suddenly took over him and he came quickly, filling Oswald with his milky seed.  
  
“Ed!” Oswald cried out as he was filled with Edward’s release. He reached down and played with his own cock, and it didn’t take much until he was falling over the edge into his own bliss. “Edward, fuck...!!” His body quivered with the intensity of his orgasm, and he whimpered, clinging onto Edward tightly.  
  
“Oh, Oswald,” Edward pants. “That was... that was beautiful... you were beautiful.” He leans down and kisses Oswald devotedly, cupping his freckled cheek. His heart races, as his cock twitches, emptying itself deep inside of Oswald.  
  
After a few moments of both men catching their breath, Edward pulls out of Oswald, cum dripping from his cock, and rolls over on his back, steadying his breathing.  
  
When Edward pulled out, Oswald cuddled up to his lover, chuckling breathlessly. "That was... amazing, Eddie. You were incredible." He laid his head on Edward's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He had never imagined that having sex could feel so unbelievable.  
  
“It does feel pretty nice. Like you’re lifted up into the stars in that single moment of bliss.”  Edward wrapped an arm around Oswald and kisses him on the cheek. He holds him tight, still in disbelief that he had sex with Oswald Cobblepot. And he starts to wonder if he was even really deserving of such an amazing person, his mentor in the criminal life, the man who has saved his life more than once. How was it possible that he is laying in his arms?  
  
The confidence Edward had once exhumed is suddenly slowly starting to fade away and anxiety sets deep in his mind to take its place. However, Edward does his best to battle it without Oswald noticing. He can’t let this man see how mentally wrecked he truly is.   
  
Oswald sighed in contentment, running his hand over Edward's torso, trailing his fingers along the other man's skin. "That was very poetic, Eddie. You always know what to say."  
  
Oswald still couldn't believe that he'd just had sex with the man he considered to be the love of his life. He'd just had sex with Edward Nygma, his second in command, his right-hand man, the man he trusted with his life. It was unbelievably perfect, and Oswald never wanted this moment to end. If he could stay here in Edward's arms forever, he absolutely would.  
  
“I don’t always say the right things. So I’m glad you appreciate it.”  
  
Edward sighs, looking up at the ceiling, feeling a bit awkward now that they are not in the  _heated momen_ t. What to do or really say after sex with the man you’ve admired and thought you’d never have? He still isn’t sure what came over him when he suggested they’d go to the bedroom. What happened to that man? Where did he come from? Where did he go?  
  
Listening to Edward's heartbeat and to his breathing, Oswald became drowsy. There was nothing like being fucked into the mattress by the man you loved to exhaust a person, and Oswald found himself drifting off to sleep. Before he was even aware, he was dozing soundly on Edward's chest, having no clue about the anxiety that was racing through Edward's mind.  
  
Edward laid very still as Oswald fell asleep. He hated the way he felt. He hated that he needed to go somewhere else to collect his thoughts. There was no other way he could deal with it. And Oswald wouldn’t understand if he woke up to find Edward mumbling to himself. Oswald would surely change his mind about him and regret giving his virginity to a man whose mind seems to be split in two.   
  
Carefully, Edward slips out of bed and quietly gets dressed. He covers Oswald snuggly in the blanket and kisses him on the cheek before leaving the room.   
  
He heads home, hands jittery and still disbelieves in what has actually transpired. Maybe it was all a dream? Maybe he will see Oswald soon and this would have never happened?  
  
As Edward left, Oswald whimpered at the loss of the warmth and a frown pulled at the corners of his mouth, but he did not wake. Maybe Edward was just going to the bathroom and the warmth will return to him very soon.   
  


*

*

*

In the morning, when Oswald woke up, he immediately noticed that Edward was gone. He called out for him, looking around for Edward, only to find that he was very much alone in the bed that they had made love in. Alone in the house, save for Olga and Mr. Penn, Edward had left Oswald cold and longing for his touch. He knew that The Riddler could be cruel, but he never thought Ed would be that way with him. Oswald was truly alone and severely heartbroken  
  
Devastated, Oswald had instructed Mr. Penn to cancel all of his appointments for that day, then retreated to his room, curling up under the sheets and weeping. His Edward was really gone and he didn’t even leave a note. He’d just left Oswald to wake up alone and rot, even after what they had shared together the previous night. Did last night mean nothing to Edward at all? Was Oswald really just a lay to stick his dick into? Oswald gave that man something priceless and now he’s being treated like trash on the street. Heartbroken couldn’t even begin to describe how Oswald deeply felt.  
  
When Arthur Penn, Oswald’s bookkeeper, and business consultant, was instructed by Mr. Cobblepot to cancel all of his plans for the day, he grew quite worried. There were several very important meetings Oswald was expected to attend and shouldn’t just drop them for no apparent reason, at least not one that Mr. Penn could see.   
  
However, he did as he was told, but sought to know why. So he visits Oswald in his bedroom.   
  
 _*knock, knock*_  
  
“Mr. Cobblepot?” his mousy voice says through the door.  
  
Oswald reluctantly got up, throwing on his robe, wrapping it around his wide hips tightly, and opened the door to see Mr. Penn. Oswald's eyes rimmed red from all the tears he had shed.   
  
“Yes, Mr. Penn?” Oswald responded, his voice a bit uneven from crying. “Is there something you needed?”  
  
“Y-yes, Mr. Cobblepot,” he spoke quickly, holding a clipboard against his chest. “I’ve canceled all of your appointments for the day, but I must address my worries. You had a few very important meetings today, some that will be extremely hard to rearrange. Are you feeling alright, sir?”  
  
“No, I must admit I’m not,” Oswald sighed, shaking his head. “I, ah... had a bit of a rendezvous last night… and when I woke up... the man was gone.” Oswald quickly dried his eye, keeping the tears from staining his cheek. “And—“ he sniffed his ruddy nose— “I’m a bit too rattled from that to attend any meetings, I’m afraid.” He rubbed his eyes again. “It... was Edward Nygma. That’s why it hurts so badly.”  
  
Penn blinks, looking away for a moment, then faces Oswald again. “Rendezvous, sir?” He asks, straightens his glasses, but he suddenly realizes what Oswald had meant. “Oh, my... Oh, dear... I’m so sorry, sir,” he says, heavy breath with concern. “Is—is there anything you’d like me to do for you? Anything at all…  I could send a few men to his place to have a ‘chat’ with Mr. Nygma.”  
  
“What?... No, no, don’t do that!” Oswald exclaimed, eyes widening. “I can’t let him know how much this is affecting me! It’ll only give him that satisfaction of knowing he got under my skin!” Oswald’s face burned redder with anger.

Edward will never know how much he had broken him. After today, he’s going to be the same strong little bird he’s always been.

“No, we’re not going to give him that,” Oswald continues to say. “We’re going to pretend like nothing’s wrong at all. Except for today. I’m giving myself today to be upset. If anyone asks, tell them that I caught a stomach bug. That’ll be enough for people to not ask any more questions.”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Cobblepot.” He scribbles down on his clipboard ‘ _stomach bug, check!’_ , then looks back up at his boss. “That should be enough to suffice any inquiries anyone may have about you today, sir,” he says respectfully. “You rest now and I’ll have Olga bring you up some tea.”  
  
“Thank you... I appreciate it,” Oswald said with a smile and patted Mr. Penn on the shoulder. “You are truly a reliable friend, Mr. Penn. I feel lucky to have you in my employ.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Penn said, elated by the compliment. “I’ll leave you alone to rest now.” He left the room and instructed Olga to make Mr. Cobblepot some tea the instant he saw her.   
  


*

*

*

At Edward’s loft, he was still feeling horrible about last night, and he paces back and forth, burning tracks in the hardwood floor, talking to himself. His anxiety hasn’t gotten any better and his mind is split.   
  
Suddenly, he catches his reflection in the window, stops his anxious circling and stares at himself.

_“Idiot Ed couldn’t stay in bed after having the best sex of his life,”_  his reflection mocks himself, laughing.   
  
“Shut up!” He shouts, turning his head away from the window.    
  
Ed tried to call Oswald. He tried over and over again, but can’t bring himself to dial the numbers. How could he be such a fool? Why isn’t he knocking at Oswald’s door? Maybe this is why he’s always single.  
  
However, he couldn’t leave things the way they were. He had to get in contact with Oswald again. He had to let him know what was happening to him and why he left last night. He doesn’t want Oswald to think that he doesn’t love him. He truly loves Oswald with all of his heart and he needs to tell him.  
  
Edward silences the voice in his head once more and gets himself cleaned up to face Oswald again. He hopes the man is willing to forgive him and take him back.

*

*

*

Once he had received his tea, Oswald allowed himself to weep freely once more. How could he have been so love-stricken as to trust someone that deeply? He knew not to let people in, not after his mother's death, and yet he let Edward in and allowed him to wreck his heart. This would certainly take some time to recover from.  
  
A sudden thought occurred to Oswald. He finally registered why Edward had asked if he should pull out. Oh, god! Oh, no! Oswald hadn't thought about it, as taking testosterone typically greatly reduced the chances of pregnancy, but... what if? He hadn't been worried before, since he thought that this was the start of a relationship between himself and Edward, but now that he was alone… Fuck!

  
But no. No. No. No. Oswald couldn't allow himself to think like that. He couldn't just jinx it. Perhaps if just he pushed it out of his mind, the possibility would go away. Not exactly an effective way of dealing with things, but Oswald felt as if he didn't have any other choice in the matter.  
  
Simmering deep in his denial, Oswald heard the doorbell ring. A spark of hope? No. A flutter in his chest? No. Edward would never come back for him. He forces himself to say in bed. Olga could deal with the visitor.   
  
Downstairs, Edward rings the doorbell. His body is trembling and his hands are sweaty as he clears his throat to speak words of regret. Oswald has every right not to forgive him, but he’s still holding out hope for the best.   
  
He rings the bell again, growing a little impatient, but Olga soon answers the door.   
  
“May I help you?” She asks in her thick Russian accent.   
  
“Umm...” Edward blinks, fidgeting with his sweaty hands. “I’m here to see Oswald.”   
  
She usually just lets him in, but today Olga is guarding the door like a dragon guarding her hoard of priceless treasures.   
  
Olga stares at Mr. Nygma fighting off every urge not to spit on him for breaking Oswald’s heart. Instead, she gives him a swift and stern reply. “Oswald see no visitors today. Goodbye!” She slams the door in Edward’s face.  
  
Edward gasps and turns up his face, having just had a door slammed into it. Oswald always sees him. Oh, god, he must be devastated, feeling alone and helpless. If Oswald doesn’t want to talk, it is within his right not to. Edward did do a thoughtless thing because of his anxiety. He can understand the way Oswald must feel and decides not to persuade him any further. He’ll give Oswald a few days and talk it out with him once his emotions are settled.  
  
Having a change of heart and uncontrollable curiosity to the person at the door, Oswald hurried down the stairs, still wearing his pajamas and robe. When he saw Olga near the door, he looked at her puzzled as she seems to be rather proud of herself.   
  
"Who was that, Olga?" Oswald asked, trying and failing to keep his hopes from bleeding into his voice.  
  
Olga quickly wipes the smirk off of her face. “Telemarketers,” she immediately lies. “I thought they only called on telephones.” She shrugs and walks away from the door.  
  
"Telemarketers...?" Oswald tilted his head curiously. He'd never had any solicitors dare to show up before... Why now? Why today? He turns up his lip, shrugging it off and makes his way back upstairs. Whatever happened, it wasn't his problem. He'd rather wallow in his own self-misery than try to investigate what had just taken place.

*

*

*

Weeks after the incident where Edward left Oswald alone after making love with him, Oswald had been avoiding Edward. They had been communicating on a professional level, of course, but Oswald refused to talk to him on any level other than that. No personal conversations had been exchanged between them and that’s exactly the way Oswald wanted it.   
  
Which, of course, benefited Edward, in Oswald’s mind at least, which meant that the man didn’t have to confront whatever happened to him that night. But, in all honesty, Edward was never happy with the way things had been going between them lately. He wanted to talk to Oswald, needed to talk to him about that night, but Oswald seemed to always shrug it off to only business matters... which was probably fair with the way Edward had left him.   
  
Only on the surface, their relationship seems fine, but deep inside, they both know that keeping away from each other isn’t benefiting either party.  
  
However, as of late, Oswald had been feeling quite poorly. He'd been sore, achy, nauseous, and was even throwing up on occasion. At first, he thought it was simply a stomach bug, like the lie he told Mr. Penn to spread. But after a few weeks of this, Oswald realized that there was something more to this ‘bug’.   
  
Horrified, he had Olga buy some pregnancy tests, and he took all three of them, praying to whatever god could hear him that they weren't positive.  
  
But, of course, they fucking were.  
  
"Positive," Oswald groaned, looking down at the tests on the counter. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He tossed the tests into the garbage can, then washed his hands before exiting the bathroom. He looked down at his midsection, anger and with an immense sadness welling up inside of him. He was pregnant with Edward's child. Shit!   
  
Mr. Penn had noticed the changes in Oswald and had heard of the tests he had to ask Olga to order, and it grew nothing but worry in his gut. Oh, how his boss couldn’t be with child. The publicity will be devastating.   
  
“Mr. Cobblepot!” He says shuffling into Oswald’s office, holding a clipboard against his chest once again. “Mr. Cobblepot,”  he says out of breath. “I fear that we are in a dire situation.”  
  
When Mr. Penn rushed into his office, Oswald massaged his temples, letting out a long, low, sigh. "Great. My day is already brilliant, and now we're in a 'dire situation'? Lovely. Please explain, Mr. Penn."  
  
“Well, sir, you’ve hardly made any public appearances and people are starting to whisper about you and your hold on the city.”  
  
"God damn it," Oswald swore, shaking his head. "They should know damn better than to question my hold on this damned city!" He paced back and forth, shaking his head. "This stupid pregnancy is going to ruin me! I've been too ill to make many appearances, and now that I know that the little bastard is there, I can't exactly go throwing myself into dangerous situations, or I might end up with it dead!" He paused, frowning. "It was rude of me to call it a bastard, I suppose. It didn't ask to be created. But fuck, this is going to complicate things so much!"  
  
“Sir, so it’s true? You are pr-pregnant?” Penn gulps. This is truly a disaster.   
  
Oswald stopped his pacing, nodding morosely. "I'm afraid so. I took three tests just now, and they all came out positive. It appears that I am... expecting. And with The Riddler's child, no less." He sighed, sitting down in his office chair. "I suppose I'll have to pull some sort of stunt to reaffirm my hold on the city. But what if I get shot? That's always a risk, especially with Gordon and Bullock around. What should I do? Should I just... let someone take the city? It's not ideal, but what else can I do...?"  
  
“Think nothing of it, sir. I can…” he cleared his throat. “You can keep this hidden and I’ll make sure that it never gets out. There’s a reason why Mr. Falcone kept me under his wing...” he paused for a moment and straightened his glasses. “I can get shit done, sir.”  
  
Oswald looked to Mr. Penn in surprise, eyes shimmering with emotion. “You think I can really keep hold of the city in this state? I mean, I suppose if Don Falcone was able to keep hold of the city while he was so old and run down, you really know what you’re doing...” He smiled somewhat nervously at Mr. Penn. “I trust you, Mr. Penn. I believe you can do this.”  
  
“We can do this, Mr. Cobblepot, I promise,” Penn assured him. “Should we get you set up with a doctor to make sure everything is fine?”  
  
Oswald frowned at the idea of seeing a doctor. "That could be too much of a liability. Someone could see me walking into the doctor's office, or one of the nurses could blab about me being there to someone... as much as I want to be healthy for this, I don't think seeing a doctor would be a very smart idea if we intend to keep control of the city."  
  
“I know a doctor who’s very discreet who can see you here. You can trust her not to say anything. She’s worked for Falcone for years, treated him for things no one knew about.”  
  
“Really...?” Oswald pauses in thought, then reluctantly nodded. “I suppose that’s probably a good idea. Can you call her...?”  
  
“I will do that immediately, sir.” He shuffles to the door and opens it. “Don’t worry about anything. Things are going to be fine.” He lives Oswald’s office to make the call to the doctor.  
  
Oswald let out a breath of relief, glad that he had someone like Mr. Penn to help him manage this pregnancy. That made things a hell of a lot easier on him, and he was now confident that he’d be able to retain his control over the city even while pregnant.  
  


*

*

*

Luckily, Mr. Penn had been able to schedule an appointment for the very same day. It was a bit unconventional, having a doctor’s appointment on the same day you find out you’re pregnant, but it had been a couple of months since the baby had been conceived and Oswald wanted to make sure that it hadn’t been harmed by him continuing to take testosterone or anything like that.  
  
As he entered the doctor’s office, Oswald stuck close to Mr. Penn, finding comfort in the closeness to the man.  
  
“You have nothing to be worried about, Mr. Cobblepot. You and the baby are going to be just fine.” He says, helping Oswald into the office.  
  
Oswald nodded, following Mr. Penn’s lead. Once he’d checked in with the nurse at the front, he was lead to a room in the back. He sat down on the exam table, waiting patiently for the doctor to come in.  
  
“Would you like me to step out. This is a pretty personal thing and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable having me here.”  
  
Oswald took a deep breath, then looked at Mr. Penn pleadingly. "If you could perhaps stay...? I know it might be a bit awkward seeing your employer in such a prone position, so you can leave if you'd like, but... I would appreciate the support, if you'd be willing."  
  
“Of course, sir I’m by your side through all of this. I assure you.”  
  
"Thank you..." Oswald let out a breath of relief, smiling at Mr. Penn. "That means a lot to me. It really is wonderful to have such a loyal man by my side."  
  
“It’s my pleasure. You need the support in such a difficult time.” He pulled up the chair and sat next to Oswald, keeping him company as they wait for the doctor together.  
  
As they waite, Oswald swung his legs idly, trying to not let his anxiety about the situation get the best of him. He had to be strong.  
  
Meanwhile in Edward’s hideout; The Riddle Factory in the middle of the Narrows, Edward is growing sick of the silent treatment with Oswald. How long does that bird-man think he can keep this up. He can’t keep Edward in the dark and he’s no longer going to sit with his bare ass in the air to take it dry.

Edward pulls out his phone from the inside breast pocket of his emerald suit and texts Oswald, demanding for immediate reply.  
  
 _Me: Oswald, I really need to talk to you. Call me, now!_

Sitting in the doctor's office, Mr. Penn heard Oswald’s phone ringing in the jacket he’s holding for his boss.   
  
“Sir, would like me to answer it?”  
  
"That would be lovely, thank you, Mr. Penn," Oswald responded with a nod. "I'm not much in the mood for taking calls at the moment, given the circumstances."  
  
Mr. Penn took Oswald’s phone out of the pocket and saw that is wasn’t a call, but rather a text from Edward Nygma. He unlocks the phone and reads the message.

_My Riddle Boy: Oswald, I really need to talk to you. Call me, now!_

Mr. Penn huffs at the message and instantly deletes it. Edward has no rights to be demanding Oswald speak with him. Mr. Cobblepot will do so on his own terms, not when this riddle-loving-trash-dumpster says so. Oswald doesn’t need any distractions right now. He has enough on his plate with the baby on the way.

Penn closes the home screens on Oswald’s phone and then looks up at his boss after quickly thinking up a lie.   
  
“It was only Olga wanting to know what time you’d be home for dinner.”  
  
Oswald nodded, smiling at Mr. Penn. "Thank you for taking care of that, I greatly appreciate it." He chuckled softly. "It's incredible that Olga picked up on texting so quickly after I got her that phone. I suppose old dogs can learn new tricks!"  
  
“It’s really is, sir.” He agrees, nodding as he puts the phone back into Oswald’s pocket. He sits back in the chair and waits for the doctor with Oswald.  
  
The doctor soon entered the room and greeted both Oswald and Penn. Oswald then shared information with her about his situation and how the father of the baby isn’t going to be in the picture, but he offered to smuggle some medical information about Edward to her office so she can learn about his DNA and if there are any hereditary disorders from his side of the gene pool.   
  
She performs the ultrasound and all is well with Oswald and the baby. In no time Oswald is out of the bed and is getting dressed to leave the office. He accepts a photocopy of the embryo from the doctor and then he was free to go.   
  
When they returned home, the first thing Oswald did was instruct Olga to pick up a frame for the ultrasound on her next trip out. He then sat down on the couch, sighing and feeling very alone. He missed Edward greatly and wished he could have been there for the first view of their child. But, alas, Edward didn’t love him and didn’t want anything to do with him or their unborn child. Oswald did feel lucky to have people like Mr. Penn and Olga to help take care of him and the baby, but nothing could compare to the intimacy of Edward's company.  
  


*

*

*

Edward waited desperately for Oswald to get back in contact with him, but he never did. Was this how things are going to be from now on? Leaving that night has become one of his biggest mistakes. He’s never felt so alone.

If Oswald had known that Edward was trying to get in contact with him, he would've called him back at his earliest convenience, but alas, since Mr. Penn deleted Edward's text, Oswald had no idea that Edward had been trying to talk. As far as Oswald knew, Edward was still the deadbeat not making much of an effort to get in contact with him, and knowledge alone left him feeling very unwanted and angry.

Sick of waiting for Oswald to get in contact with him, Edward decides to do something about it. He’ll get Oswald’s attention, but not in the traditional methods he’s tried before. He’ll get his lover’s attention in a different way; The Riddler’s way. Oswald won’t be able to ignore him after a seamless night of expertly planned bank robberies. Three banks in one night, that’ll get Oswald’s attention in the most elaborate way. Oswald will be so impressed that he will come looking for Edward to express his love for him and apologize for giving him the cold shoulder.   
  
 _“It was all a mistake.”_  
  
Edward imagines Oswald saying.   
  
 _“How could I have been such an idiot to ignore a confident, brilliant, flamboyant man with charisma for days?”_  
  
Ed chuckles to himself as he thinks about Oswald peppering his cheek with endless kisses.   
  
 _“And handsome. So very handsome. How I could I treat you that way?”_  
  
Yes. This is all going to turn out for the best. It was a genius plan.  
  


*

*

*

The next morning, when he saw what Edward had done on the morning news, Oswald was mildly impressed, but also incredibly frustrated and furious. How could Edward do such a careless and thoughtless thing to ruin his reputation in this city? Oswald was already struggling to keep his hold on it and now Edward is only trying to prove The Penguin’s weakness. It appeared as if the Riddler was making a move not only on the city but on Oswald personally. Were they now enemies now? Oswald thought so and he wasn't fucking having it.  
  
In order to put Edward in his place, Oswald organized a raid on the Riddler hideout. He also offered a bonus to the minion who could bring him Edward's ridiculous question mark-topped cane. This wasn't about money, oh no. It was about making a statement and putting Edward back in his place.  
  
At the end of the night, one of the minions returned with the cane, and Oswald was beyond thrilled. He'd definitely be keeping this in his office as a trophy. He paid the minions and sent them on their merry way, knowing that he had successfully one-upped Edward Nygma.

When Edward returned to his hideout later that night, he found that it had been raided. Who else could have done such a, cold, horrible thing? One of the only people who he knew had it out for him; Oswald fucking Cobblepot!  
  
How dare he come into his place and steal from him! His spree of robberies was supposed to get his attention so they could talk. He thought Oswald would be impressed with him and come to congratulate him and help him split the money.   
  
But no!  
  
Oswald broke into his place and took his cane. He has no other choice but to get it back. However, he won’t retrieve it on his own. Oswald doesn’t deserve to see him at his door. He’d hire someone to steal it back.

Knowing that Edward would likely try to retrieve his cane, Oswald had set up guards all around the manor, both inside and out. He wasn't taking any chances, as he knew that Edward would likely be looking to use deadly force, and he wasn't about to put the baby in danger.  
  
Before turning in for bed, Oswald sat in his office, meticulously polishing Edward's cane. "Mr. Penn, how was that for reasserting my hold on the city? It's just proof that I can absolutely retain my hold on Gotham without lifting a finger. Hopefully, I'll be able to do this throughout my whole pregnancy!"

“It was a valiant effort, Mr. Cobblepot. You showed him that you are not one to be trifled with,” Penn replies. “Your strength so early is only the beginning of what you’ll be capable of later on.”  
  
"Indeed. It was foolish of him to make an attempt on the city just because I haven't made any public appearances lately," Oswald chuckled. "I bet he'll be crawling back here any moment, begging for me to back down, just like the little weasel he is."  
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised. The man is flawed.”  
  
"He is," Oswald sighed, shaking his head. "And that's probably why he fled from me that night. Because of his flaws. And we as humans are all flawed, of course..." He huffed, frowning. "I don't know why I'm making excuses for him. He left me, and that's that."  
  
“He did, sir. He had no idea what he was leaving behind that night. Such a fool.”   
  
As Edward’s hired man made his way closer to the mansion, Edward watched from afar. He didn’t want to do the job himself, but he wanted to make sure it was done right.  
  
As the man approached the mansion, Oswald's hired brutes took action, attacking the man with all they had, not looking to kill, but rather to maim, wanting to send a clear message to Edward.  
  
“Oh, come on!” Edward shouted from his secured location. “How did he.... why did he....” He was furious, red hot blood surging through his veins. He’d have to get his cane the fun and harder way.  
  
Hearing the commotion outside, Oswald went to the window and looked out, seeing his men attack the hired man. "So... Edward didn't even show up himself. He hired someone to do his dirty work. What a pity. I was looking forward to seeing the look on his stupid face when he realized he wasn't getting his cane back."  
  
When Edward saw his man defeated, he threw his binoculars across the street. “OSWALD!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. “I’LL GET IT FUCKING BACK! MARK MY WORDS!”  
  
Oswald, much to his surprise, heard Edward's voice through the window. He opened the window and hollered in response, "TAKE THIS AS A REMINDER, EDWARD-- GOTHAM IS MINE!"  
  
Edward gasped when he hears Oswald’s voice...  He had to choke back the excitement of hearing him. It was so beautiful.   
  
“YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS, PENGUIN! THIS ISN’T THE LAST OF ME! YOU’LL BE CRAWLING ON YOUR KNEES TO GIVE ME BACK WHAT YOU STOLE!”  
  
"YOUR CANE IS MY TROPHY, EDWARD! YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM MY COLD, DEAD HANDS IF YOU WANT IT BACK!"  
  
Oswald paused, frowning as he looked back to Mr. Penn. "Might not be the best idea to bring up the thought of killing me, huh...? That was my mistake, my bad. I hope he doesn't take that literally."  
  
“Even if he tried, he’d never get to you, sir.”  
  
“YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET OFFERING ME TO KILL YOU. I WON’T KILL YOU, BUT I’LL MAKE YOU WISH I DID!”  
  
"GO AHEAD AND TRY, EDWARD; YOU WON'T EVER GET TO ME!" Oswald hollered, although his heart ached to see Edward again. He wanted so bad to see his best friend and one-time lover, to tell him the big news, to hug him tightly and cry into his shoulder... But he knew that something like that wasn't possible. Not anymore.  
  
Edward popped off a few gunshots into the air before making his leave.   
  
Oswald gasps, resting his hands on his baby bump, not expecting Edward to give out such a violent warning.   
  


*

*

*

Since Edward had made a threat on his life, Oswald decided that he needed to send Edward another message. So, he did something that would make Edward very furious with him... He would rat him out to the authorities.  
  
Oswald submitted an anonymous tip to the GCPD about the places Edward currently frequented, and within a few days, Edward was arrested.  
  
However, Oswald didn't want to be too cruel. He still was very much in love with Edward, so after about six and a half months of being in Arkham, Oswald paid Edward's bail with some of the money he'd stolen during the raid on Edward's hideout. He chose to remain anonymous, but told the GCPD to tell Edward upon release, "Remember this moment of grace when you think about acting upon me again."  
  
As Edward rotted in Arkham for six months, he knew that that arctic bird sold him out. He should have known better than to trust someone so conniving. He should have planted evidence that Oswald was involved with the robberies, but he thought the days of Oswald being a snitch were over. Apparently, they weren’t.   
  
The day he got out, Edward knew what he had to do. He knew Oswald was the ONLY reason he got out of Arkham. And what a sneaky little fuck he was; sending him threats on his day out as well? Edward didn’t care at this point, he was going to see Oswald face to face and finally solve this puzzle once and for all, even if he had to use force.   
  


*

*

*

Back at the manor, Oswald's pregnancy was finally coming to an end. He'd been having contractions all day, and he knew that labor was imminent.  
  
"I have a feeling that the baby will be coming today, Mr. Penn," Oswald groaned as he sat on the couch, rubbing his cramping belly. "The contractions are coming evenly now... every few minutes."

“Oh, Mr. Cobblepot, are you sure? There are a few more days until the due date.”

A contraction hit Oswald and he groaned loudly, and then suddenly, he felt a pop deep within him. Fluid poured from between his legs, wetting the couch, and Oswald sucked in a gasp, standing up.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm quite sure!" Oswald exclaimed, voice shrill. "Olga, can you please get some towels for me...?!"  
  
Olga gasped at the sight of the puddle of amniotic fluid, eyes going wide. "O-oh! Yes, I will be getting those for you, Mr. Cobblepot!" She hurried to the laundry room to gather some towels for Oswald.  
  


“What can I get for you, sir?” Penn asked, just as Edward marches to the door of the Van Dahl estate and rings the doorbell violently. He still has on his black and white striped uniform straight out of Arkham penitentiary.   
  
“OSWALD... OPEN UP!” He roared.

"SHIT," Oswald swore, recognizing Edward's voice at the door. "I shouldn't have let him go until after the baby was born!"  
  
When Olga returned, Oswald took the towels and used one to mop up the fluid on the floor, then put a few over the spot on the couch he'd been sitting on. He then sat back down, groaning.  
  
"Thank you, Olga," Oswald gave his maid a strained smile. "Ah, would either of you mind if I got out of these pants...? Wet pants aren't exactly comfortable."  
  
"I have no problem with this," Olga responded understandingly. "I will go get some water for you, Mr. Cobblepot."

“I don’t mind either,  sir. You are having a baby after all,” Penn says and helps Oswald out of his pants.   
  
Meanwhile, Edward beats at the door. “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE, PENGUIN! OPEN UP!” He pulls out the gun he swindled from a man on his way to Oswald’s place. “THIS IS NO LONGER A GAME! I WILL FUCKING END YOU!” He shoots his gun in the air. “WHAT IS NOWHERE BUT EVERYWHERE, EXCEPT WHERE SOMETHING IS?....” he shouts the riddle furiously. “NOTHING... BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT YOU WILL BE, OSWALD! NOTHING!”

As Oswald heard the gunshot, his eyes widened in shock, and he felt sick to his stomach. “Shit, he’s got a gun.” He shook his head, fear taking hold of him. “He’s going to get in eventually. What if he shoots me? What if he hurts the baby?” Tears welled up in Oswald’s eyes, and he shrunk in on himself, feeling very terrified.  
  
Oswald looked at Edward’s cane, which was leaning against the couch. He’d been carrying it around with him for comfort lately, as a reminder of better times. “I hope both myself and the baby make it out of this alive... Mr. Penn, I... I’m scared.”

“You can still defend yourself, sir,” Penn ran over to the desk and got the nine millimeter from the drawer. He makes sure that it was loaded before rushing back to hand it to Oswald. “Here, sir. He can’t shoot you if you shoot him first.”  
  
Edward pulls out the kit he was going to use to pick the lock at Arkham to escape, and starts to force his way through Oswald’s door.  
  


“Thank you, Mr. Penn,” Oswald gave the man a nervous smile, holding the gun carefully. He covered his lower half with a towel, looking towards the door as he heard Edward begin to pick the lock. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the shaking in his hands. He would be coming face to face with Edward for the first time in six months. Edward was armed to kill. And to top it all off, Oswald was in labor. This was sure to be a fun encounter.

Edward got the door open and the first thing he sees is Olga rushing through the hall with a bowl of water.   
  
“STOP RIGHT THERE!” He points the gun at her and she stopped in her tracks, spilling some of the water on the floor. “TAKE ME TO HIM!”

Olga glared at Edward defiantly, huffing. “Mr. Cobblepot does not want to see you! You are traitor to him, you do not deserve to see him!” She knew that she would likely end up shot for defending her boss, but she would rather go down protecting Oswald and the baby than lead this predator to them.

Edward huffs, rushing up to her and puts the gun to her head. “You want to die don’t you?” He groans through clenched teeth, drool dripping from his lips. “You have a fucking death wish?” He tips his head slightly. “I can grant it for you.”  
  


Olga gulped as the gun was put to her head, a jolt of fear coursing through her. It was hard to believe that this was the same Edward that she had looked after back in the day. He had been so mild-mannered and polite before... but now he was a monster.  
  
“If protecting Mr. Cobblepot means I have to die, then I will die for him,” Olga said confidently, not allowing her voice to waver. “I will not take you to him!”  
  
“Don’t hurt her!” came a voice from the living room. “It’s me you want, right, Edward? Then come get me.” The last thing Oswald wanted was for Olga to end up dead because of him. She had been so good to him, and he didn’t want her life to end because of this stupid rift between himself and Edward.  
  


“You’re lucky he loves you,” Edward hisses, after hearing Oswald’s voice. “He never loved me.” He holds back the urge to pistol whip her and charges into the living room where he heard Oswald’s voice coming from.   
  
With the gun held out in front of him, Edward finds Oswald sitting on the couch with Mr. Penn, the bottom half of himself covered with a towel. He made no assumptions about the state Oswald was in. Edward was only ready to shoot and kill. “Finally,” He says relieved, body trembling with adrenaline. “You don’t know how thrilling it is to have this gun in your face.”

“Edward,” Oswald spoke, trying not to let his voice waver as Edward pointed the gun at him. He had to be strong, despite the dire situation.  
  
All of a sudden, though, another contraction struck, and Oswald let out a low moan, clutching at his rounded belly. He couldn’t speak through the contraction, eyes clenched shut, and he turned his face from Edward, not wanting Edward to see the pain in his expression. Oh, how it hurt! But Oswald was sure the pain would be nothing compared to the gunshot that was sure to be coming.

Edward’s brows knitted together when he heard Oswald’s moan and saw him clutching his stomach. “W-what’s wrong with you?” he growled thickly, shaking the gun. “Are you sick? I didn’t come here to kill a sick man. But an easy target is an easy target.”  
  


Oswald took deep breaths throughout the contraction, rubbing his belly until it finally subsided. He then turned to look at Edward, glaring defiantly at him.  
  
“Is it not obvious, you imbecile?” Oswald asked, rolling his eyes to try and hide the fear that coursed through his veins. “Look at my stomach. Think about what happened all those months ago, when you broke my fucking heart. I’m in labor, Edward, son of a bitch!” Tears stung at his eyes, and he looked away, not wanting Edward to see them. “Kill me if you have to, but at least wait until the baby’s here so you don’t kill it in the process.”  
  


Edward’s eyes widened and he gasps, realizing that Oswald is in fact in labor. How could he had been so blind not to see? His eyes were only seeing red and his mind was only thinking kill, kill, KILL. But now he knows the truth. All this time Oswald was hiding his pregnancy. The pregnancy with his child.   
  
Still clouded with raged, Edward’s hold on the gun tightens, hands trembling as he tries to make more sense of the situation. “You... you are?... “ His eyes start to water, but he fights back the tears.

  
What the hell have they been doing this whole time? He could have been taking care of Oswald. He could have watched the baby growing inside him, but instead, they had this stupid fucking feud.   
  
“I tried to talk to you after that time. I wanted to straighten things out with you, but you never called me back!”

“I never got a text or a call, nothing!” Oswald shook his head. “And then you went and tried to take Gotham from me! I didn’t want to put you in jail, but I had to defend my place!” Oswald rubbed his belly, tears rolling down his hot red cheeks. “You left me right after I’d opened my heart to you and let you take my body. I thought... I thought I’d found my soulmate. But then I woke up, you were gone. That was one of the worst days of my life.”

“I didn’t try to take Gotham from you. I would never do that. I robbed those banks to get your attention so I could talk to you, but you raided my hideout and stole from me!” He steps closer, pointing the gun at Mr. Penn.  
  
Penn gasps and holds his hands up. “Please, Mr, Nygma, I...”  
  
“Shut up!” Edward ordered and looks at Oswald. “I left that night because I was scared. I was afraid of the future and I needed time to get my head together. I didn’t want you to see me at such a low point so I left... Yes, it was stupid but I didn’t think I had a choice. I came back for you the next day and you wouldn’t see me... I loved you, Oswald. I’ve loved you this whole time, BUT YOU DIDN’T LOVE ME BACK!”

Oswald snarled, picking up his gun and pointing it at Edward. “How DARE you?! How DARE you accuse me of not loving you?! I’ve wrecked my body carrying your child for nine months, Edward! I thought that if I couldn’t have you, I could at least have part of you to hold close, to fill my life with the love that you refused to give me!! I love you with all my heart, though I wish I didn’t, given the way you’ve treated me!!” Oswald shouted, hand shaking as he continued to point the gun at Edward. “And don’t you dare lie about showing up, Olga told me that the only people that showed up that day were telemarketers!... Also, don’t lie about the banks, either, idiot Ed. You were trying to make a move on Gotham since I’d been too ill to make any public appearances!! I raided your hideout to let you know that Gotham belongs to me!”

Edward wasn’t going to point his gun at a man in labor, but that man has a gun pointed at him so Ed aims his at Oswald. “I LOVED YOU!” He cried out, tears falling to his cheeks. “I loved you more than anything.” His bottom lip wobbles as he speaks. “All I’ve ever done was love you, but you were too blind to see it and quick to overreact. Those robberies were a sign of my love for you, but you saw it as a threat... Really, Oswald? Why would I ever try to take this city from you? I helped you get it.... Oh, and by the way, your housekeeper is a LIAR! I did come back that day, but you were too fucking gullible and believe her.”

"Don't you fucking point your gun at me while I'm in labor with your child!" Oswald shrieked, panic in his eyes. Edward now knew the situation but was willing to continue to point a gun at him? That was nothing but cold. “You keep saying 'loved', in past-tense!" Oswald wept bitterly. "Guess what, you mediocre little wannabe?! I still love you! But you're standing here, pointing a gun at me? You’re not worth the ground you walk on... NOW GET THE FUCK OUT IF MY HOUSE!!"

Edward gasps as he stood there trembling, seeing nothing but the pain in Oswald's eyes. How could he do this to someone he claims to love? What the hell was he doing pointing a gun at the father of his child? He loves this man more than his own life. He shouldn’t be threatening him. He should be nurturing him and helping to bring his child into the world.   
  
Realizing what a horrible person he really is, Edward’s face softens and he starts to sob.  “I still love you, Oswald,” he whimpered through tears, lowering the gun and puts it away. “I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. I want to be with you. I want to help you raise the baby.... I’m—I’m so sorry Oswald.” More tears started to fall from Edward’s cheeks.

Finally seeing real remorse for his actions, Oswald, reluctantly, put down his own gun, crying uncontrollably. He curled in on himself, feeling very afraid and still very alone. How could he trust Edward? What if this was all a trick?  
  
Another contraction struck Oswald and he let out a cry, the stress making the pain that much worse. He gripped onto the couch tightly, clenching his eyes shut as tears rolled down his freckled cheeks, and he whined through the pain. He could feel the baby shifting downwards, and he knew that the transitional phase couldn't be too far away. He had to calm down, or else the pain would just be that much worse throughout the rest of his labor.

Edward’s heart ached in his chest. He wanted to help Oswald. He needed to help him through the pain, but he didn’t know what to do. He isn’t sure if Oswald even wanted his touch or his help.   
  
“Oswald...” he stepped closer, arms out in a loveliness embrace, but quickly stepped back, not wanting Oswald to think that he’s about to hurt him again.   
  
“Don’t you get any closer to him.” Penn stood up in between them. “You threatened to kill the father of your child. I can’t allow you to hurt him.”  
  
“I’m not going to hurt him, I promise. I love him,” Edward cried. “I need to help him and the baby. Please, allow me to do that.”  
  
Through the pain, Oswald managed to say, "G-get the guns far away from us, Mr. Penn, p-put them in the gun safe!" He wanted to trust Edward, he really did, but he couldn't fully trust him as long as he still had a gun on him. If he really wanted to help him, he'd be willing to give up his gun to avoid any danger from the firearms being nearby.  
  
“Here take it.” Edward gave up the gun freely. “I don’t want it anymore.”  
  
Penn took both guns and put them away.  
  
Now that the gun was out of the way, Oswald accepted the embrace from Edward, burying his face in Edward's shoulder, weeping. How he'd dreamed of being back in Edward's arms again... He never thought it would actually happen, but here they were.  
  
Edward held Oswald tightly and sobbed. He missed this man so much. How did he let things go this far?   
  
“I love you, Oswald. I always have. Please forgive me. I can’t live without you.”

"I-I love you too," Oswald wept, clinging onto Edward as if his life depended on it. "C-can you hold me...? In your lap, maybe...? I-I need to be close to you, f-fuck, it hurts, Eddie...!!"  
  
“Of course, Oswald. Anything you want. I’m here to take care of you.” He sat on the couch behind Oswald and help him into his lap. He held him tightly, kissing him on the cheek over and over again. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”  
  
Oswald cuddled up to Edward, holding his hand and squeezing it tightly as he rode out the rest of the contraction. When it finally faded, he sighed, relieved that it was over.  
  
"I love you too," Oswald murmured, sniffling. "I.... I can't believe you're actually here. You get to see the baby being born. You're here for the birth. T-thank you..."  
  
“I’m here for you Oswald. I don’t want to be anywhere else but here. You’re doing such a good job bringing our baby into the world.” He kisses Oswald, rubbing his belly. “What are we having? A boy or a girl?”  
  
"A little girl," Oswald responded, smiling a bit. "Edith Gertrude Cobblepot. Edith after you, since it's similar to Edward, and Gertrud after my mother. Do you like the names I picked out...?"  
  
Edward smiles brightly, eyes sparkling. “A girl... a little girl.” More tears stain Edward's cheeks. “I’m having a daughter and you named her after me?... I love the name, Oswald. I—I really do.”  
  
Oswald sniffled with a smile, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m so glad you like it... I wanted to honor two of the most important people in my life with her name.” Another contraction took hold of Oswald and he groaned, holding onto Edward’s hand tightly. “F-fuck... I-I think I might be in the transitional phase now... the contractions are coming faster, and they hurt more.”  
  
“Just breathe, Oswald you can do it. Just concentrate on your breathing.” He then looks over at Mr. Penn. “Shouldn’t you be calling a doctor or something!”  
  
“You were kinda pointing a gun at me so I haven’t had the time.”  
  
Oswald took Edward’s advice and breathed through the contraction, trying not to hold his breath because of the pain. He laid his head on Edward’s chest, listening to his breath and his heartbeat just like he had the night they made love, letting the soothing sounds calm him.  
  
“There you go, Oswald. That’s good,” Edward rubs his belly. “I wish I could have been here for you, watched the baby grow in you. I’m so so sorry, Oswald.”   
  
Mr. Penn got on the phone and called the doctor.  
  
Oswald nodded, managing a smile. “W-what matters is that you’re here now. We’re finally together. And we’re about to be a family. You’ll get to meet Edie in the best way— by holding her in your arms.”  
  
“Yes I do and I’m so proud. You’ve made me the happiest man.”  
  
As the contraction ended, Oswald sighed, rubbing his lower belly. “This gives me some respect for what my mother had to do to bring me here. Good god, this isn’t fun, and it’s only going to get worse. But... it’ll be worth it once Edie’s here.  
  
“I know it will be. We get to be a family. I think that’s unbelievable. I’ve never had a real family before.”  
  
About a half an hour passed as Oswald went through the transitional phase of labor, the pain so bad it had him gripping onto Edward for dear life and sobbing. Then, finally, something changed— he was finally fully dilated and ready to push.  
  
“E-Ed... I think I need to push with the next one,” Oswald panted, leaning heavily against his lover. “S-she’s going to be here soon.”  
  
The doctor had arrived in the time that had passed and she assists Oswald in the birth.   
  
“Oh, dear,” Edward says shocked. “She’s really coming!?... Push, Oswald, push if you need too.”  
  
“I will, I will, when the next contraction comes,” Oswald responded. He held onto Edward tightly, needing the closeness to comfort him.  
  
When the next contraction hit, Oswald followed his body’s instincts and pushed, letting out a whine as the pain coursed through his body. He gripped onto Edward’s hand tightly, his own hand trembling from exertion.  
  
Edward took the pain of Oswald’s grips at various parts of his body. He knew it was nothing close to the pain that Oswald was in. “There you go... Push. Push. Our daughter is coming.”  
  
Oswald pushed with all his might until the very end of the contraction, when he relaxed against Edward. "Hhh... Fuck..." He looked at the doctor, addressing her, "W-was that good? Did I make any progress...?"  
  
“Yes you did, that was good,” she answers. “I think she might come after a few more.”  
  
"R-really? That quickly?!" Oswald asked, shocked. He wasn't expecting the pushing phase to go by that quickly, but if it meant he got to see his baby that much sooner, he certainly wasn't complaining.  
  
After the next two contractions, Oswald pushed with all his might. The baby began to crown, her head pushing apart his lips. It burned like hellfire, but Oswald kept on pushing, knowing that the pain of the stretch was necessary for the baby to come.  
  
The contraction then faded, and Oswald moved one of his hands down to feel the baby's head. "E-Edward, I can feel her...! I can feel her hair! You need to feel this, this is incredible...!"  
  
Edward quickly followed, slipping his hand between Oswald’s legs and felt the baby’s hair. “There’s so much. It’s so thick like mine.”  
  
"She's got so much hair," Oswald laughed breathlessly. "Wow. I can't believe that's her. That's her little head."  
  
With the next contraction, Oswald pushed again, using all of his strength to bring forth the little girl into the world, letting out a yell both from pain, and he used that emotion to give himself more strength. The head slipped out in a gush of fluids, then one shoulder, followed by the other, into the doctor's waiting hands.  
  
"I-I did it," Oswald sobbed, collapsing back against Edward. "S-she's here, she's here...!"  
  
After the doctor suctioned the baby's mouth and nose, she began to cry, her shrill cry piercing the air. Olga left the room to get another bowl of water, then returned, gently helping the doctor to wash the baby off. Once the baby was clean, she then cleaned Oswald off a bit now that the worst was over to give him a bit of dignity.  
  
Edward’s heart fluttered when he heard the cries of his child. “You did it, Oswald. She’s here! She’s here!” He held Oswald tightly, kissing him firmly on the lips, stroking his hand through Oswald’s damp hair.  
  
Oswald clung to Edward, sobbing joyfully. "I—I can't believe I did it... I brought our daughter into the world...!"  
  
The doctor tied off the umbilical cord, then got out a pair of scissors. "Mr. Cobblepot, would you like to cut the cord?"  
  
"How about you do that, Edward...?" Oswald asked, looking at his lover. "That's what the father does, after all."  
  
“Of course.” Edward took the scissors and carefully cut the cord. It was an unbelievable opportunity that left him feeling proud to have done so, to have been here for the birth of little Edith.   
  


Oswald smiled fondly as he watched Edward cut the cord. What an incredible moment. He could hardly believe that Edward was actually here to do it.  
  
Once the doctor finished looking after the baby, doing things like testing her reflexes and applying eye goop and giving her her vitamin K shot, she bundled her up and finally handed her over to Oswald.  
  
Oswald took the baby carefully, cradling her in his arms lovingly. "Hey, sweetheart... Hey, Edith, it's me, it's your daddy...!" He caressed her little pink cheeks, tears pooling in his eyes. "Welcome to the world, my dear heart!"

Edward started to sob again at the sight of Oswald holding their daughter. It was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He came to this house to get revenge on Oswald only to find him giving birth. He has so many regrets on this day, but helping to bring this sweet baby into the world wasn’t one of them.   
  
God, Edward was a father. He was afraid of a future with Oswald the night they made love. Now he’s even more afraid that he won’t be able to be a good enough father for this little girl, but he can’t run away from his fears this time. He must face them for Edith and Oswald. Never again will he walk away from something he wants.  
  
"Eddie... Say hello to your daughter," Oswald murmured, looking up at Edward with love in his eyes. "You had a part in making her. You're part of why this little girl is here in my arms today." He looked down at Edith, heart full of love for this little bundle of baby in his arms. "She's so beautiful... I can't believe she's finally here."  
  
“Hello, little Edith,” Edward said through tears. “I love you so much... I only thought I’d feel this way about your dad, but that not true. I love you too so very much.”  
  
"Now, you've got a family," Oswald chuckled through his tears, smiling fondly. "You've got a little girl to love, as well as me... We're a family, Eddie." He kissed Edith's forehead. "How incredible is that?"  
  
“It’s unbelievably incredible.” Edward brushes his hand over the baby’s plump little cheek. “C-could I hold her?”  
  
Oswald nodded, gently passing Edith over to Edward. "Here she is..." Edith smacked her lips and yawned as she settled into Edward's arms, nuzzling into him.  
  
“You’re so beautiful little, Edith. I sorry I didn’t know you existed until today, but I’m now and never going to leave you. I promise.”

  
Edith cooed softly, and Oswald sniffled, tears endlessly rolling down his cheeks. "She loves you already," he stated confidently. "She knows you're her other daddy too."  
  
Once Oswald had passed the afterbirth, he was cleaned off and redressed in pajamas. He sat beside Edward, watching him interact with little Edith. He loved Edward so much and seeing him care for the babe intensified the love he has for this man that much more.  
  
Though they’ve gone through a horrifying chain of events to bring their baby into the world, Edward and Oswald had forgiven each other and planned to raise their daughter together as a family. 


End file.
